Integrated chips are constructed using complex fabrication processes that form a plurality of different layers on top of one another. Many of the layers are patterned using photolithography, in which a light sensitive photoresist material is selectively exposed to light. For example, photolithography is used to define back end metallization layers that are formed on top of one another. To ensure that the metallization layers are formed with a good structural definition, the patterned light must be properly focused. To properly focus the pattered light, a workpiece must be substantially planar to avoid depth of focus problems.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is a widely used process by which both chemical and physical forces are used to globally planarize a semiconductor workpiece. The planarization prepares the workpiece for the formation of a subsequent layer. A typical CMP tool comprises a rotating platen covered by a polishing pad. A slurry distribution system is configured to provide a polishing mixture, having chemical and abrasive components, to the polishing pad. A workpiece is then brought into contact with the rotating polishing pad to planarize the workpiece.